


Перерыв

by Ferroxus



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus
Summary: "Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешало бы немного поспать!" (с)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Перерыв

Когда Танатос в очередной раз возвращается в Дом, здесь необычайно оживлённо и настолько шумно, что он морщится. Тени снуют туда-сюда в очереди к трону Аида, собираются в кучки, шепчутся, мельтешат перед глазами, словно здесь им всё ещё есть куда спешить. Танатос скользит мимо них, мимо брата, который, на удивление, не спит, а что-то сосредоточенно строчит в своём пергаменте.

– Добро пожаловать в Дом Аида, спасибо, что ум… – тут Гипнос замечает, кто перед ним, и расплывается в улыбке, – о, это ты! Наконец-то решил передохнуть, а? Может, пропустим по стаканчику?

Танатос отмахивается.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у нас обоих много работы, Гипнос. А алкоголь тебе вообще противопоказан, у тебя и так серьёзные проблемы с концентрацией внимания и ответственностью. Но я рад видеть, что ты взял себя в руки и прекратил спать на рабочем месте.

– Насчёт работы ты действительно прав, брат, в последнее время из купальни появляется куча народа, я едва успеваю отслеживать! – Гипнос поправляет неумолимо сползающую на глаза маску для сна. – Эм, значит, в другой раз, верно?

– Послушай, – Танатос игнорирует вопрос, – Загреус ещё не появлялся? Я только что видел его в Элизиуме, и, судя по его ранам, удивительно, что он не оказался здесь раньше меня.

Гипнос уверенно мотает головой.

– Нет-нет! Знаешь ли, немногие из тех, кто появляется из купальни, так же добры ко мне, как он, поэтому я бы точно запомнил, если бы он снова умер!

– Когда… _если_ он появится, передай ему, чтобы не вздумал засиживаться в холле или в гостиной. Я буду ждать в его комнате.

– Без проблем! – соглашается брат, снова подхватывая маску и отодвигая её к макушке.

Танатос разворачивается и торопливо направляется к коридору, ведущему в комнату Зага, которая сейчас видится ему чуть ли не единственным местом во всём Доме, где можно побыть в тишине и покое. Пронзительный голос придворного музыканта, наложенный на монотонное бормотание теней и скрип пера, которым лорд Аид безостановочно подписывает документы, сливаются в жуткую какофонию звуков, которая может послужить пыткой, достойной Тартара.

В комнате же обстановка совсем иная. Здесь несколько тише и прохладнее; зеркало Ночи поглощает большее количество света и действует как светильник наоборот, так что в комнате царит успокаивающий полумрак. Танатос опускается на кровать и, готовый терпеливо ждать, прикрывает глаза.

Загреус заходит в комнату чуть позднее. Разумеется, целый и невредимый, но достаточно раздосадованный; удерживая меч на плече, он ерошит себе волосы пятернёй.

– И снова здравствуй, Тан.

– Кто это был на этот раз? – негромко интересуется Танатос.

– Король Тесей, – Заг делает страшные глаза. – Мне определённо необходимо заказать размещение нескольких комнат с фонтанами в Элизиуме.

Он машинально прикладывает ладонь к груди, туда, где копьё Тесея пробило сердце. Стикс залечила рану и восстановила все ткани и кости, но жажду матча-реванша её красные воды утолить оказались неспособны.

– Ты мог бы использовать Связь и принять помощь от меня, – напоминает Танатос, наблюдая, как Заг выпускает Морта на письменный стол. Он действительно мог бы, как минимум, стереть самодовольную ухмылку с лица Тесея, а как максимум – развоплотить его в клочки по всему Элизиуму до следующего появления Зага там, по первому же зову.

– Не хотел отвлекать тебя от дел, – Заг виновато улыбается, и сердце Танатоса пропускает удар.

_"Ты же знаешь, я отложу любые дела, бестолковый, если речь идёт о твоей жизни."_

– Прости, что позволил тебе пропустить всё веселье. В следующий раз обязательно разделю с тобой победу в честном бою два на два.

Заг опускается на кровать рядом.

– Хэй, с тобой всё в порядке? – он берёт Танатоса за руку и заглядывает в глаза. – Я не уверен, что вот эти тёмные круги у тебя под глазами – знак отличного самочувствия.

– О, только не говори, что мне не мешало бы отдохнуть. Что мне сделается? Я выполняю свою привычную работу.

Танатос лукавит. То, что происходит сейчас наверху, забирает жизни смертных в немыслимых количествах, и единственная причина, не позволяющая ему замкнуться в себе и свихнуться на работе, сидит сейчас рядом с ним и обеспокоенно всматривается в его лицо.

Прежде чем их пальцы сплетаются, он касается запястья Зага и чувствует, как пульсирует кровь в венах под кожей.

Заг осторожно отводит белые пряди, падающие на глаза Танатоса, и приникает к его губам. Этот поцелуй так отличается от их самого первого, когда Заг прислушивался к реакции, готовый прекратить при малейших признаках сопротивления. А сейчас они целуются лихорадочно, жадно, будто после долгой разлуки или наоборот, в последний раз.

Танатос думает, что однажды это и будет в последний раз, после чего Заг покинет эту комнату и всё же выберется на поверхность.

Может быть, именно этот раз и есть последний.

Мысль об этом подстёгивает Танатоса, не прерывая поцелуя, на ощупь нашарить украшенную массивными костяными черепами фибулу на плече Зага; расстегнув её, он отточенным до автоматизма движением сбрасывает ткань его хитона.

С такой же привычной лёгкостью Загреус помогает ему избавиться от его собственного хитона и мягко толкает в грудь ладонью, вынуждая лечь на спину. Танатос чувствует лопатками неприятно холодную простыню и ёжится. Заг кажется ему единственным, кто излучает тепло и жизнь в этой комнате, и Танатос рефлекторно прижимает его ближе к себе.

Тот усмехается ему в губы и выпрямляется, чтобы расстегнуть и снять тускло поблёскивающий в полумраке золотой горжет. Танатос приподнимает голову, облегчая ему задачу.

На обнажившейся шее красуются царапины и кое-где ссаженная от продолжительного трения о металл кожа.

– Ты бы снимал его иногда на время, – замечает Заг. – Я не могу даже представить, насколько это неудобно.

Танатос криво улыбается.

– Я снимаю.

– Нет, я имею в виду… не только, когда мы вместе.

– Когда мы не вместе, я выполняю свои обязанности. Как ты себе представляешь моё перемещение между умершими без крыльев?

Загреус чуть склоняет голову набок.

– Следует ли понимать это так, что я должен почаще давать тебе повод его снимать?

Танатос хрипло выдыхает, когда мягкие губы плотно смыкаются вокруг его члена и погружают его во влажное тепло рта. Они всегда начинают с этого; вот и сейчас Танатос судорожно вцепляется пальцами в простыню и закусывает губу, отчаянно желая, чтобы так некстати умолкнувший Орфей в холле срочно снова принялся петь.

Умелый горячий язык здорово мешает связно думать, и Танатос понимает, что если Заг продолжит в том же духе, всё грозит закончиться слишком быстро.

– Заг… – начинает он было, собираясь донести до него эту мысль, голос предательски садится.

Но тот понимает с полуслова и отстраняется; губы и язык сменяются рукой, пока он устраивается на бёдрах Танатоса, который пытается собрать остатки самоконтроля и перевести дух. Не прекращая ласкать его ладонью, Заг приспускает шоссы и обхватывает уже оба их члена; рука свободно скользит по увлажнённой слюной коже, и Заг, шумно выдохнув, запрокидывает голову.

Пламя на его ступнях вспыхивает ярче и с потрескиванием и искрами жадно лижет простыню. Отсветы пляшут на стенах золотыми волнами, и где-то на задворках сознания Танатоса в очередной раз мелькает мысль-благодарность Дедалу за созданную специально для принца огнеупорную кровать. Он приподнимается на локте и накрывает руку Зага своей.

Они знают тела друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы взаимное удовольствие оттягивалось надолго. Загреус не выдерживает первым, слегка наклонившись вперёд и упёршись свободной рукой в грудь Танатоса; глухой полувздох-полустон срывается с его губ.

Танатос резко подаётся бёдрами ему навстречу и опаздывает всего на несколько мгновений.

Когда сердце возвращается к своему обычному ритму, дыхание выравнивается, а звон в ушах стихает, Танатос обнаруживает себя всё так же лежащим на кровати. Загреус лежит рядом, обняв его и положив голову ему на плечо. Огонь его ступней уже успел уняться до слабых рыжих язычков, лениво пробегающих по коже, и в комнате стало темнее.

Волосы на макушке Зага щекочут подбородок Танатоса, и он осторожно приглаживает их рукой. Заг не реагирует ни словом, ни движением; он совершенно расслаблен и дышит размеренно и глубоко.

– Загреус? – почти шёпотом зовёт Танатос, касаясь его плеча, но ответа снова не получает.

И вдруг, неожиданно для себя, засыпает сам.

Гипнос напряжённо прислушивается к тишине в комнате принца, опасаясь зайти невовремя. Наконец, бесшумно ступая сандалиями по прохладному полу, он отваживается сделать несколько шагов от порога и пристально всматривается в спящих.

Чары будут действовать совсем недолго, но Гипнос знает, что даже за эту маленькую шалость ему позже наверняка влетит: от Аида, от матери, а в первую очередь – от брата. Но это хотя бы даст последнему возможность отдохнуть.

И гарантирует ещё по крайней мере одну причину, по которой брат захочет перекинуться с ним парой слов, когда проснётся.


End file.
